femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Alice Doombringer (The Fairly OddParents)
'Mary Alice Doombringer '''aka '''Ms. Sunshine '(Carolyn Lawrence) is the main villainess of "No Substitute For Crazy!", the Season 5 finale of The Fairly Oddparents (airdate November 25, 2006). History Mary Alice was a substitute teacher and a ruthless fairy hunter. To find fairies, Mary Alice would go from school to school, posing as "Ms. Sunshine", playing the persona of a bubbly and ultra compassionate teacher in order to manipulate whichever student who had fairy godparents to wish her to become the class's permanent teacher. From there, the evil Mary Alice would find the fairies and rip their wings off to add to her collection. She was so skilled in the art of fairy hunting that she had a published book on the subject. Events Mary Alice became the substitute teacher for Timmy Turner's class after their regular teacher Denzel Crocker fell down a well during class. Using her Ms. Sunshine persona, Mary Alice showered the children with golden stars for even the most minute tasks. She then put on a show of grief as she prepared to leave, saying she wished she could be their permanent teacher. Timmy, touched by the villainess' act, made the wish so. The next day, Mary Alice transformed into her true form and revealed her true identity and intentions with the class. She also revealed that the stars she gave her students were fairy trackers that had detected fairy dust from Timmy's fairies Cosmo and Wanda. Mary Alice began to swipe the room to find the fairies until the bell rang. She released the class for lunch--except for Timmy and his friends (Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay), as Cosmo and Wanda's fairy dust had rubbed off onto all of them. Mary Alice put the kids on lockdown and prepared to find Cosmo and Wanda, revealing her history as a fairy hunter as she laid out her weapons. The kids tried to escape when she had her back to them, but Mary Alice was able to catch them. Timmy claimed they had to use the bathroom and there, he formulated a plan of escape. After having Elmer provide a distraction, Timmy tried to escape Ms. Doombringer using Mr. Crocker's locker, which contained a tunnel to his secret lab. But Mary Alice caught up to Timmy, Elmer having gotten his boil caught in a revolving door, and was astonished to see that Timmy had ''two ''fairy godparents. Mary Alice chased after Timmy and almost caught him when he came to the heavily trafficked street, but Denzel Crocker (now forced to serve as a crossing guard after Mary Alice took his job) saved Timmy by stopping traffic and allowing it to go through once the villainess was in the road. As Mary Alice was struck by a bus and carried away on its' front, she loudly declared that she would be back someday. Gallery Mary Alice Doombringer as Miss Sunshine.jpg|Ms. Doombringer in her "Ms. Sunshine" persona Mary Alice Doombringer putting on show.jpg|Putting on a show of utmost sweetness.... Mary Alice Doombringer 3.jpg|....before making her villainous reveal as an evil fairy hunter Mary Alice Doombringer 2.jpg Mary Alice Doombringer 4.jpg|Mary Alice locking Timmy and his friends in the classroom Mary Alice Doombringer fight with Timmy.jpg|Mary Alice chasing after Timmy, trying to capture his fairies Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Deceiver Category:Callous Category:Comical Defeat Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hunter Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Master of Disguise